Never Too Late
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: My take on the ending of the new episode of CSI: Miami, and of course it's got DuCaine! I don't own CSI: Miami, and if you haven't seen the new episode, you can read, it won't be confusing, but it might spoil the ending of the new episode! R&R!
1. Letting Go

Thought of this while I watched the new episode, not sure of what they called it though. The one with the crane, and Calleigh tries to save the one witness, but he falls, and dies, and it haunts her. My take on how the ending could've gone. Oh, and please tell me I'm not the only one who has noticed that Horatio and Calleigh (David and Emily) haven't had a scene together yet? Not even one where they're in the same frame, let alone talk to each other. Enough of my chatter, here's the story! Oh, and at the end there's a dark theme to it, involves a gun to a head, but it's not too dark. ENJOY!!!

--

Blinking back tears and horrifying memories, Calleigh took a deep breath and slowly pulled his body out. She flashed back to when he trusted her with his life. And she had failed him. Fighting back tears, she reached out and pulled the sheet back. She reeled, overcome with emotion and regret. The words of his wife came back to her and suddenly her breathing became shallow. She forced her eyes to open, and unconsciously, her hands found the one hand that she had desperately clung to, only to have it slip thorugh her grasp, as she watched him fall to his death, his panicked eyes locked on hers.

Her hands latched onto his one hand, and in her mind he had gotten a grip on the edge, and had pulled himself up. Then, reality cut in and she realized, with a harsh gasp, that he was dead, lying on a cold roller. And it was all her fault. Fighting back a sob, she maneuvered her hands around his so that it was like they were back on the building again. She squeezed his cold, dead hand tightly, desperate to bring him back so she wouldn't have had to face his wife's cold, dark and accusing eyes. She bent her head, closing her eyes against the threatening tears. A soft voice from the door had her bringing her head up and looking at the door. There stood a certain red-headed Lieutenant, looking at her with his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine," She said quickly, anticipating his question.

"Those famous Calleigh Duquesne words." He said slowly, walking towards her as he spoke. "Are you?" He asked.

"The truth?" She said, biting her lip.

"Preferably,"

"No, I'm not okay. But I will be." She said, still holding onto his hand.

Horatio walked over to her, and stood next to her. Slowly he placed his hands over hers and tightened his grip. Slowly, carefully he began to pull her hands off of the dead man's hands. She fought him, saying desperately,

"No, no, no!"

"Let go of him, Calleigh, let go,"

"I, I can't," She whispered, raw emotion in her voice.

"Yes you can, I'll help you, Calleigh, but you have to do this first step on your own. Let go, sweetheart,"

She took a few deep breaths and slowly released her grip. Soon Horatio was only holding her hands and she backed away from him, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Calleigh," He said, looking at her with concern.

"I, I need some air," She muttered and quickly turned and fled, leaving Horatio.

She climbed into her Hummer and tore out of there, getting far away, but it didn't help with her memories. She couldn't outrun her memories, no matter how hard she tried. Finally she pulled over and she realized that she was at home. She quietly let herself in and then poured herself a glass of wine, settling herself on the couch. She sipped her wine, letting herself relax while her mind wandered. Soon, tears made their way down her cheeks as she let them fall. She was completely lost, and then she realized that all she ever did was hurt people, all she ever did was cause hurt to the people she cared about, all the people she loved. She swallowed hard as she unholstered her gun and then heard the click as she undid the safety. The cool metal against her temple calmed her jittery fingers, as the knowledge that she had a gun, her best friend in her hand. Her mind went into Bullet Girl mode, all except for a small part that was screaming at her to stop and think. A small smile appeared on her face, as she knew what she was doing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

--

Next chapter'll be up in a few days as soon as I finish it!!! REVIEWING TIME!!!


	2. Saving Each Other

Chapter 2 and final chapter is up!!! ENJOY!!!

--

She heard a quick intake of breath and heard a soft voice, saying urgently,

"Calleigh, sweetheart, don't do it. Please, Calleigh, don't."

"Why not? All I do is cause pain to everyone. That hurt and agony in his wife's eyes was just, just too much, Horatio. I just want to, to, see what…" Horatio cut her off and said,

"You don't cause pain to everyone, sweetheart, what about Alexx, Eric, Frank, Ryan, Natalia, Valera and everyone at the lab?"

"I don't deserve them."

"What about your father?"

"I, I don't know, okay?" She said, tears evident, even in the dim light. But Horatio wasn't done.

"And what about Jake?"

"He's gone, long gone. I don't ever want to see him again." She said vehemently.

"Then what about me, if no one else?"

"What about you? You could find another ballistics expert."

"Maybe, but not a beautiful woman who's blonde and has a southern accent."

"So?"

"Calleigh, sweetheart, please, just don't. I can't lose you, sweetheart, not you too."

"Horatio…" Calleigh started, but Horatio cut her off, saying,

"No! I refuse to lose you too, Calleigh, I can't take losing you, not you," Calleigh could hear the rough and raw emotion in his voice, and she said softly,

"Horatio…" He cut her off again, saying,

"No! First my mother, then Raymond, then Marisol, and they're all my fault. All my fault."

"Horatio…" She said more urgently. Once again he cut her off, saying,

"No!" He continued on, telling her about his past and how it was his entire fault. When he was finished, Calleigh tried again, saying,

"Horatio…" He interrupted her again, but this time she wasn't having any of it. She put a finger to his lips and said,

"Horatio!"

"No, Calleigh, you can't, you just can't!"

She groaned in frustration and pulled the trigger.

Click

Horatio gasped and tackled Calleigh, pinning her to the ground, snatching the gun out of her hands. She stared at him in the darkness, shock in her eyes, tears gleaming on her cheeks. She swallowed hard and said,

"Horatio, it was empty, I took the bullets out before I left work, I was scared of what I would've done if it was loaded." He swallowed hard too, and Calleigh could barely make out the tears shining in his eyes. An awkward moment came up and she said quietly,

"Oh Horatio, I'm so sorry,"

He eased back and she sat up, seeing the agony in his eyes, and knowing that she was the cause of that hurt. Silently she reached for him and pulled him to her, her arms encircling him and comforting him. With little resistance he began to quietly sob, while he clung to her. Calleigh forgot all about her pain and hurtful memories when Horatio's pain and hurtful memories were worse. She held him tightly, letting him cry. When his tears subsided, he eased back and met her gaze with a fierce one.

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

She nodded, and then he crushed his lips to hers, it was need and love, acute to the point. Then, he eased back and it was her turn to be comforted. His strong arms held her and soothed her while she cried in his chest. When her tears subsided, he gently pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Soon, he felt her deep, even breathing that told him that she was asleep. He carried her to her bedroom, settling her on her bed when she stirred.

"Don't leave me, Horatio, I'm, I'm scared,"

"Scared of what, sweetheart?"

"Scared of what I'm possible of doing." She said quietly, and without hesitation he lowered himself next to her. She cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Soon he drifted off, and Calleigh was soon to follow. As she drifted off, she said quietly,

"I love you, Horatio."

"I love you too, sweetheart, now get some sleep." He said sleepily, and she smiled, saying,

"Yes Handsome." With that they both quietly drifted off.

--

THE END!!!

--

Hope you enjoyed, I know, kinda dark, but hopefully it wasn't all that bad! REVIEW TIME!!!


End file.
